


Золотое пламя

by Gevion



Category: The Borgias
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gevion/pseuds/Gevion
Summary: Лукреция носит платья, потому что так поступают хорошие девочки, расчесывает волосы и втирает в щеки немного румян. Она не вызывает видения в зеркале и не заставляет увядающие гардении расцвести, потому что хорошим девочкам не положено заниматься подобными вещами.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Golden Blaze](https://archiveofourown.org/works/578219) by [ghostrunner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostrunner/pseuds/ghostrunner). 



> Текст переведен специально для команды fandom Force and Strength 2016.

Библиотека с высокими сводчатыми стенами и темными узкими колоннами подходит для свиданий лучше всего: роща слишком запущена, в конюшнях сыро, а гараж — еще более сомнительное место. О спальне не может быть и речи. Слишком много темных углов и лазеек — велик риск попасться.

В детстве Лукреция тихо-тихо прокрадывалась между колоннами и отодвигала пыльные тома книг, чтобы незаметно подсматривать за братьями и их подругами спорной репутации. Теперь она выше подобного поведения — вернее, она усовершенствовала свои методы.

* * *

Мачеха предпочитает румяна и пудру совсем не такого оттенка, как мать: Джулия светится чистой и мягкой красотой, отличной от темной и экзотической грации Ваноццы.

Ее косметика и драгоценности подчеркивают лучистую чистоту и самой Лукреции. Сдержанно улыбаясь, Джулия припудривает Лукреции щеки и застегивает на ее шее свое ожерелье. Ослепленная с непривычки, Лукреция улыбается собственному отражению. В доме матери, где она провела свое детство, все зеркала были завешаны тканью.

— Можно тебя поцеловать? — спрашивает она так вежливо, как учила ее мисс Портер.  
Джулия вдевает алмазные серьги в ее уши и отвечает:

— Только если мы станем друзьями.

— Мы уже друзья, — говорит Лукреция. Мысленно извинившись перед матерью, она целует гладкую, надушенную щеку Джулии и возвращается к самолюбованию.

Джулия, непревзойденно владеющая магией отражений, встречается в зеркале с ней взглядом.

* * *

— Я замерзла, — говорит она однажды ночью.

Чезаре садится на кровати, окидывая подслеповатым взглядом комнату: он не видит в темноте, в отличие от нее. Снаружи воет в желобах ветер, стегает тонкими ветками окна и шепчет сквозь щели в стенах. Колокольчики, развешанные матерью по ветвям, заливаются бесконечной звенящей симфонией.

— Лукреция? — сонно зовет Чезаре. Лукреция залезает на кровать, и он приподнимает покрывала и одеяло, давая ей возможность заползти под них и прижаться к нему, чтобы отогреться.

«Какая же ты дрянная девчонка», — думает про себя Лукреция, а Чезаре обнимает ее и безмятежно засыпает вновь. В вое ветра ей слышится обвинение, и, чтобы спрятаться, Лукреция утыкается в шею брата и перестает слушать.

Ей наконец-то тепло.

* * *

Сенатор громогласно зовет Лукрецию и усаживает к себе на колени, совсем как раньше, когда она была ребенком. Лукреция — его любимица, его единственная дочь, и, в отличие от сыновей, ее он балует.

— Ну что, ты была хорошей девочкой? — спрашивает он, будто ей восемь, а не восемнадцать.

— Да, папа, — отвечает она, хоть это и не так: она стала плохой, дрянной девчонкой. Теперь она роза с шипами, а не ромашка, которую так легко сорвать.

* * *

Ваноцца деи Каттанеи, вернувшая себе девичью фамилию после развода с сенатором, нездорова — такова официальная версия. Лукреция в нее верит, потому что мать на самом деле выглядит больной. Она по-прежнему красива, но теперь ее красота холодна, благородна и совсем не похожа на прежнюю, чувственную и пышную, словно хищный тропический цветок. Ум Ваноццы все так же остр, но на место заточенной, словно акульи зубы, проницательности вашингтонской леди приходят мрачные фантазии и истории далекого прошлого.

Она носит темную одежду свободного покроя, украшает прическу шарфами и перьями, держит диких кошек и птиц, а ее пальцы вечно испачканы гранатовым соком и чернилами. Она похожа на ведьму, живущую в пряничном домике в чаще леса, хоть после развода и получила особняк в довольно модном районе.

Когда Лукреция приезжает к матери, та целует ее щеки и берет за запястья, чтобы прощупать пульс.

— Ты все такая же сильная, — говорит она, касаясь золотых кудрей Лукреции и проводя пальцами по ее гладкой коже. — Все такая же красивая. Постарайся это сберечь.

— Ты тоже все так же красива, мама, — отвечает Лукреция, потому что она вежлива и потому что это правда. Ваноцца горько улыбается. Все зеркала в ее доме — а их не так уж и много — завешаны просвечивающими кружевными тканями, смягчающими и приглушающими отражения. В воспоминаниях Лукреции так было всегда, хоть Чезаре и говорит, что раньше дома царили другие порядки.

* * *

Когда Чезаре уезжает, Лукреция каждый час или даже чаще призывает в зеркало его отражение. Один лишь взгляд на него, бредущего по заснеженным улицам чужих городов, — темные кудри до плеч, темные глаза, — приносит ей облегчение.

Образ Хуана она призывает, чтобы узнать, жив ли тот, и каждый раз с горечью надеется увидеть только собственное отражение и серую завесу мира мертвых.

* * *

— Красота может быть оружием? — лукаво спрашивает Лукреция, и Джулия улыбается, подкрашивая губы миниатюрной кистью. Коралловый — цвет лести, красный — подчинения.

— И притом смертоносным. Красота — сила, и ты это знаешь, — отвечает она. — Мать наверняка тебя этому учила.

Лукреция поднимает с туалетного столика стеклянную пробку от духов, источающую аромат сада, омытого дождем, — розы, лаванда и нотки сырой земли, — и почти ощущает капли росы на листьях.

— Мать думает, что ее красота ушла, — обращается она к легко отблескивающему зеркалу Джулии.

Та проводит щеткой по волосам и опускает веки с ленивой грацией, которой Лукреция еще не научилась подражать:

— Твоя мать располагает иным оружием.

* * *

Лукреция надевает платье, ведь хорошие девочки носят платья, расчесывает волосы и втирает немного румян в щеки. Она не вызывает видения в зеркале и не заставляет увядающие гардении в вазе снова расцвести, потому что хорошим девочкам не положено заниматься подобными вещами. А сегодня она хорошая девочка — или, по крайней мере, ею притворяется.

На завтрак она съедает тост, запивая его чаем, ведь хорошие девочки не пьют черный кофе. Устроившись в кресле на крыльце, она открывает книгу (это Анаис Нин, но что поделаешь — иногда притворяться хорошей до ужаса утомительно).

Когда она случайно укалывается о выбившуюся щепку на перилах, капля крови падает на лилию и превращает ту из белоснежной в пурпурно-черную. Какая-то часть Лукреции попросту не способна быть хорошей.

* * *

Джулия поведала Лукреции тайны зеркал и парфюмерии и научила светиться особым внутренним светом, но именно мать учит ее привлекать любовников красной помадой — цветом влечения, — расчесывать волосы при свечах и смотреть глазами настенных картин.

Лукреции больше не нужно красться вдоль книжных полок. Теперь она смотрит через отражения в оконных стеклах и поднимает веки портретов в зале.

Она вызывает образ Чезаре в зеркале: брат шагает по улице, закутанный в плащ и тень собственного несчастья. Она дует на гусиный пух, и тот разлетается, касаясь поверхности зеркала. Неожиданно Чезаре ощущает, как мягкий, теплый ветерок тянет его за воротник и целует в щеки. На мгновение ему чудится аромат волос Лукреции.

Его это не удивляет: он и так о ней думал. Чезаре всегда думает о ней.

* * *

В саду, над декоративным прудом с рыбками, который замерзает зимой и становится рассадником комарья летом, клонит ветви плакучая ива, которая знает все секреты Лукреции. Раньше она шептала их в кору и чувствовала, как вместе с признаниями с сердца падает тяжесть.

В детстве сад казался ей настоящим чудом: аккуратно подрезанные розы, ухоженные живые изгороди, ровно подстриженный газон, с которого вручную вырывали дикие ромашки. Она шутливо боролась с братом на траве, вскрикивая от смеха, пока он щекотал ее в наказание за какую-нибудь детскую шалость. (Речь, конечно же, о Чезаре: у Лукреции несколько братьев, но она всегда имеет в виду только его.)

Из-за болезни мать позволила саду разрастись, а Джулия еще не пробовала вернуть ему былой облик. Розы вытеснили остальные растения, вцепились шипами в светильники и статуи, скамейки и беседки, где когда-то устраивались обеды на открытом воздухе.

Большая часть кустов шиповника мертва, но так и остается скрученной в жухлые узлы, слишком вросшие в здоровые побеги, чтобы их можно было вырезать.

* * *

— Джулия сказала, что духи — это память во флаконе, — говорит Лукреция, и ее мать, слишком хорошо воспитанная, чтобы фыркнуть, лишь насмешливо машет рукой.

— Ну конечно, — отвечает она. — И я уверена, вся эта чепуха просто отлично работает для Ла Беллы Фарнезе сейчас, но ее не хватит навечно.

Ее рука быстро касается то завешанных зеркал, то выцветшей вельветовой обивки дивана, пока не останавливается на шее, цепляя нить жемчуга, подаренную сенатором на десятую годовщину свадьбы.

— Я покажу тебе нечто иное, — говорит она и тянет за нить сильнее. Жемчуг разлетается по углам комнаты.

Ваноцца колет палец золотой иглой, и три капли падают в маленькую миску из слоновой кости, которую Лукреция держит в руках, — старую, желтоватую от времени, пыли, отпечатков и крови.

— Вот сила, которая не исчезнет никогда. — Ваноцца выливает в миску пахучую коричневую жидкость. От вони у Лукреции слезятся глаза, но она прижимает кончик языка к небу: она не станет чихать. И не заплачет.

Под руководством матери она поднимает со стола одну из упавших жемчужин. Когда Лукреция держит ее над миской, ее накрывает ощущением значимости момента. Она смотрит на мать и по ее кивку с отчетливым всплеском роняет бусину в варево.

От него тут же поднимается завеса сине-серого дыма. Лукреция вскрикивает от удивления, и та рвется. Ваноцца улыбается — морщинки около рта проступают резче, выдавая ее облегчение.

Она выдувает дым Лукреции в лицо.

* * *

Сны Лукреции мрачны.

В центре поляны в черном лесу она видит свет, что мерцает, словно огонь, но горит без цвета. Обернувшись, она замечает три статуи, древние и иссеченные. Кажется, что они созданы не человеком, а ветром, водой, землей. Статуи вырублены грубо, но Лукреция все равно понимает, что они призваны изображать. Она проводит руками по сгорбленной спине старухи, выступающему животу матери, стройным изгибам девы. Это прошлое и будущее.

Деревья начинают вращаться, мелькая перед глазами, словно поручни карусели. В этом вся суть времени. Она падает.

Лукреция слышит стук — может, дождя, а может, собственного сердца. Чезаре уходит от нее по узкой тропинке, ведущей куда-то во тьму. Она поднимает руки, чтобы подозвать его, но те покрыты зеленой краской — за дерзость желать то, что не дозволено.

Сокол с лицом Джулии Фарнезе сидит на жердочке искусно выкованной золотой клетки: крылья покрыты драгоценными камнями, и он несказанно красив, но Лукреция видит, как драгоценности врезаются в его плоть и калечат перья.

Лукреция оказывается в заполненном зеркалами зале, и в каждом отражении у нее разные лица: очень молодое и очень старое; карнавальная маска со страусиными перьями и блеклыми розами из шелка; плачущий кровавыми слезами лик.

Если это — сила, то Лукреция ее не желает. Если это — ее судьба, она убежит от нее с криком.

* * *

Никто не замечает, как Лукреция уходит: отец, его ассистенты и охранники, даже Джулия не видят ее из-за облака серой амбры и теней, в которое Лукреция кутается, словно в плащ.

Некому ее остановить, когда она выбегает к такси, пересекая лужайку, и пачкает туфли оставшимися после стрижки газона травинками. Она позвонила из кухни, пока ждала машину. Там, куда она собирается, никто не станет возражать против грязи или травяных пятен.

* * *

Дождь превращает улицы в огромные мерцающие зеркала из воды, которые искажают в своих отражениях деревья, небо и нескольких пойманных в движении неосторожных прохожих. Лукреция почти не чувствует пробирающийся под пальто холод. Ее непослушные кудри прижаты к шее капюшоном, а туфли насквозь промокли и хлюпают при каждом шаге.

Чезаре встречает ее на пороге — звонок, должно быть, застал его в редкий момент отдыха. Он накинул тяжелый плащ поверх тонкой рубашки и джинсов, но не стал утруждать себя поисками обуви. Чезаре окликает ее, как только замечает, и выглядывает наружу, держась за дверной проем. Намокшие пряди волос тут же налипают ему на лицо.

Лукреция останавливается перед переходом, смотрит по сторонам в ожидании машин. Не видит ни одной, но все равно не двигается с места, замирает на пешеходной дорожке под ливнем, глядя на брата через всю улицу. Смогла бы она остановить дождь? Возможно. Она даже думает, что могла быть первопричиной — он стал непроизвольным отражением происходящего в ее сердце.

Лукреция ни на секунду не задается вопросом, почему приехала сюда, к Чезаре: она и так прекрасно знает ответ, но уже не уверена в том, что это удачная затея. Только вот ей, кажется, все равно.

Нетерпение и беспокойство Чезаре наконец перевешивают его нежелание выходить на улицу босиком, и он шагает вперед, снова окликая Лукрецию. А та, не в силах оторваться, лишь продолжает смотреть на него. Ее сердце словно переворачивается в груди. Дождь капает за воротник плаща Чезаре, и его рубашка начинает темнеть от влаги. Он ступает на тротуар.

Что-то в выражении ее лица, видимо, выдает ее переживания (позже ей придется спросить об этом у Чезаре, ведь она не видит себя со стороны). Тот уже на полпути, чуть ли не бежит навстречу, пока Лукреция заставляет себя сделать хотя бы шаг.

Она делает его, не отрывая взгляда от лица брата и чувствуя, как вокруг нее все плотнее сгущается неизбежность происходящего.

Каблук сапога скользит по вороху мокрых листьев, раздается влажный звук, запах древесной гнили накладывается на чистый аромат дождя, и следующий миг — это замедленное падение: у нее не получается удержать равновесие. Но Чезаре всего в паре метров. Он стремительно преодолевает расстояние между ними, ловит ее, и оба чуть не валятся с ног.

Они цепляются друг за друга, и Чезаре произносит ее имя, словно заклинание, а Лукреция тонет в запахе мокрых листьев и тьме его глаз и не может произнести ни слова.

— Лукреция? Лукреция! — На его лице отражается беспокойство, а босые ноги наверняка заледенели. Но единственный ответ, который она способна дать, — поцелуй. Тот выходит холодным и влажным, а губы у нее почти полностью онемели, но она все равно ощущает каждое мгновение. Они целовались и раньше, и Чезаре не выглядят особенно потрясенным, но этот раз отличается от всех предыдущих. Чезаре отстраняется без улыбки, явно встревоженный из-за нее.

Он безуспешно пытается отбросить волосы с ее лба и случайно стягивает капюшон. Дождь капает на ее лицо и волосы, стекает ледяными струйками по блузке.

— Лукреция? — повторяет Чезаре, и Лукреция дает ему единственный возможный ответ.

Она отвечает «да» и целует его так, словно на них вот-вот рухнут небеса, словно свет навсегда исчезнет, словно они стоят поздней осенью посреди улицы под проливным дождем, и иначе никогда не было — да и не будет.

Да.

* * *

Ее пальто падает на пол — дождевая вода впитывается между половиц, — а свое Чезаре бросает на стул. Стекающие с него капли монотонно стучат по полу, но оба не обращают на это внимания.

Пальцы Чезаре путаются в ее волосах, влажные пряди прилипают к ее шее и лезут в рот. Лукреция превращает поцелуй из нежного в страстный — кусает его губы, сталкивается с ним зубами. Чезаре издает звук, который можно принять за рык, и ведет руками по ее спине вниз, чтобы притянуть ближе.

Молния на платье никак не желает расстегиваться, и Лукреция пытается справиться с ней сама, вслепую: Чезаре вновь одолевают сомнения.

— Лукреция? — зовет он, будто неожиданно растерял всю уверенность, и его голос затухает под конец фразы. Она слышит треск ткани и повторяет: «Да». Молния наконец поддается.

Чезаре приходится выпутывать ее из платья и чулок: все промокло до нитки. Одежду они бросают где придется. Рубашка Чезаре вывернута почти наизнанку. Первое скольжение липкой и холодной кожи по коже заставляет обоих вздрогнуть. Они целуются так, словно это неизбежно, предрешено заранее. Лукреция касается его без колебаний или удивления и не находит ничего, чего бы не ожидала, будто уже наизусть знает тело брата по годам объятий, шутливой борьбы и подсматривания.

Чезаре касается ее так, словно она сделана из фарфора: живого и дышащего золотого совершенства. Медленно, неспешно изучает ее тело, пока она не прихватывает его за волосы, направляя. Пока она не берет то, чего желает, не оставляя ни единого сомнения в том, что он весь, целиком — ее.

* * *

Дождь не ослабевает ни на мгновение, с прежней силой сотрясая тонкие оконные стекла. Лукреция с Чезаре перетаскивают одеяла обратно на кровать и лежат так, в обнимку, не столько ради тепла, сколько ради самих прикосновений.

Он целует ее сладко, медленно, глубоко:

— Лукреция, любовь моя, нам нужно поговорить.

Лукреция вздыхает и притягивает его к себе, чтобы украсть еще один поцелуй. А затем отвечает: «Да».

* * *

Чезаре учится в бизнес-школе, но живет, словно бедный художник, в полуразрушенном лофте промышленного здания с промазанными смолой оконными рамами, голыми кирпичными стенами и слабым напором воды. Отец называет это мальчишеским бунтарством.

Дождь стучит в окно, стекает по стене в специально подставленную кастрюлю. Ступни Лукреции мерзнут на голых досках пола, когда она наконец выползает из теплого кокона одеял в рубашке Чезаре и расписанном под батик халате, который нашла на полу. Она готовит растворимый кофе, разливая его над заляпанной кухонной раковиной, а потом спешит обратно с двумя дымящимися чашками.

Чезаре накидывает одеяло им на плечи, и они сидят так, потягивая обжигающий напиток.

— Какая гадость, — говорит Лукреция, морща нос, но все равно продолжает пить. Кофе и близость тела Чезаре сейчас — единственные доступные источники тепла.

— Ты привыкнешь, — говорит Чезаре с улыбкой, а в ответ на ее взгляд добавляет: — Или я могу прямо сейчас встать и сходить за нормальным кофе.

Но он так и не встает, как не настаивает и на разговоре, вместо этого включая проигрыватель. Они переплетают пальцы, лежа в постели, слушают дождь и _Famous Blue Raincoat_ , спрятавшись от внешнего мира.

* * *

Чезаре целует ее в обнаженное плечо один раз, другой, прежде чем с неохотой выбраться из постели. На инстинктивном уровне ей тут же начинает не хватать его тепла.

Он быстро одевается на холодном воздухе, натягивает сухие джинсы и вытаскивает из ящика чистую рубашку. Дает Лукреции серый свитер с жесткими манжетами, совсем новый. Та качает головой, только сильнее закутываясь в его рубашку и халат какой-то неизвестной ей пассии. За окном все еще идет дождь, теперь затихающий и словно нашептывающий слова благословения. Чезаре колеблется, теребя складки свитера.

— Лукреция, — говорит он и тут же останавливается. Начинает снова тоном, полным сожаления и извинений: — Любовь моя, нам необходимо поговорить.

Он не способен, кажется, даже поднять на нее взгляд: нам нужно поговорить.

Он хочет поговорить о сексе, о ее безрассудном напоре и о том, что они родня, но Лукреция произносит:

— Что, если я скажу тебе, что мир, который ты видишь вокруг, — всего лишь бледная тень настоящего?

Чезаре хмурится и издает короткий смешок:

— О чем ты, любовь моя?

— Что, если я скажу тебе, что мать, Джулии Фарнезе и я... мы колдуем, используем темную магию? Ты бы поверил мне, брат?

В этот раз он хмурится всерьез.

— Лукреция, — твердо и с укором говорит он, словно обращается к ребенку, а не к женщине, которую только что держал в своих объятиях.

— Это не шутки, Чезаре, я серьезно! — восклицает она, но брат отшатывается, ускользает от нее. В вороте его футболки с эмблемой «Янки» виднеется крошечная дыра. Синий — цвет ужасных сделок.

Лукреция вытягивает из одеяла распустившуюся нитку. Внутри нее все сильнее закручивается водоворот света. Она делает глубокий вдох и призывает бурю.

* * *

Чезаре отвозит ее обратно в поместье. Дорога мокрая, и в прорехах яркого лиственного ковра темнеет асфальт. Туман призрачными клочьями цепляется за ветви деревьев и превращает знакомые повороты в неизведанные пути — в сказочную страну, а может, и в менее безобидное место.

Сказочная страна из рассказов матери всегда казалась Лукреции недобрым местом, полным ловушек и ужасов, из рассказов Джулии — сиятельным королевским двором с танцами, пирами и играми. Лукреция учится видеть истину и в том, и в другом.

Они поднимаются по мощеной тропинке к двери дома, каждый — боясь чего-то своего. Чезаре все еще на нее не смотрит, но Лукреция не намерена это терпеть. Она касается его щеки, заставляя поднять взгляд.

— Между нами нет ничего, — произносит Луреция спокойным, уверенным и звучным голосом, — чего стоило бы стыдиться.

Позаимствованную из его гардероба рубашку она выбрала не просто так: розовый цвет обладает даром убеждения, и Чезаре ей верит. Улыбается — слабо и кривовато, но зато только для нее — и ободряюще сжимает ее ладонь.

Лукреция Борджиа целует своего брата, гордо задирает подбородок и заходит в дом.

Мать пьет чай с ее мачехой в гостиной. Они встают, чтобы поприветствовать ее как равную.

* * *

Сад пахнет гнилью и распустившимися розами, а газон хлюпает под ногами. Грязь и опавшая листва налипают на туфли.

Лукреция сжимает один из тернистых стеблей в ладони. Там, куда падают капли ее крови, от земли поднимается легкий дымок. Весной на этом месте вырастут дикие фиолетовые ирисы — цвета безграничной силы.


End file.
